Arranged Disarray
by SongbirdChan87
Summary: She had a blood curse and her existence was a threat to all. If she fell into the wrong hands, she could be used to cause great devastation. The only place safe for her was Asgard. So an arrangement was made to appease her status and ensure the peace of the realms. Unfortunately, the safest place for her would lead her closer to the wrong hands than anyone could ever imagine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Thor/ Thor: The dark world/ or Thor comics**

**Any OCs are mine.**

**That being said this is my second attempt at fanfiction and my first attempt at a Thor fic. I always have wanted to do a Thor fic. Saw the new movie and my was reinspired. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and any advice is welcome. **

* * *

Arranged Disarray

Prologue:

_I never thought I'd hurt anyone. I actually knew I couldn't. I wasn't that type of person. I just knew it._

All my life they have been careful with me. Everyone walking around like I would detonate at any moment.

It's funny how you look back on things and can pinpoint that one moment. That one decision that changed everything. It's blown up and exposed as a spectacle in your own head for you to laugh or in my case cringe at. Playing in repeat like a never-ending movie. Forced to look at that moment time and time again with no way of fixing it… I just want to fix it.

Those moments I live with.

They are the least of my problems. Them I can deal with. Learn from even. They're the only proof that there was life before this darkness. Life before the fear. That there were moments before those moments that had promise and hope…and love.

While I'm here locked away from everyone I love. When I feel I'm slipping farther away from the person I used to be. I hold to them. The moments worth holding on for.

She held on.

The one I am named after. And we are all paying for it. We are all living her moment. Her one choice that changed all our lives and made me the most dangerous creature in the 9 realms. The choice she made for me.

_I never thought I could hurt anyone, but you'd be surprised what you can do when you aren't yourself. _

It was said that if I would ever fall into the wrong hands that I could cause immense pain and destruction blah blah blah and that I must be contained blah blah blah. Delusion is sometimes more fathomable than reality.

They were right about one thing… pain and destruction followed me like the storm after an eerie calm.

But if they ever thought I could be contained they were thoroughly mistaken

I was already in the wrong hands. I was the wrong hands. Nobody could force me to do anything I wasn't willing to do.

I guess what I am trying to say is. It was never the hands they should have been concerned with.

It was the brain controlling the hands that would bring their world down

And what a brain he had! They never saw him coming. Who needed my will when he had enough for both of us.

They thought I'd be safe in Asgard, but they delivered me wrapped in pretty fabric with a bow right to him.

* * *

My hope is the light. The other. My love.

It's so dark here. I dare say I miss the light. I was born into it. Raised with it. Praised by it. I was meant for the light. Golden, illuminous… stubborn. Only it can save me. He'll always find me. I will not lose hope for light... even though everyone else has... even though I'm in the darkest of the dark... even though I am the darkest of the dark... In the darkest of storms, lightning finds me.

_I never thought I would hurt anyone. I knew I could never hurt anyone. I hurt everyone. I hurt him. You'd be surprised what you could do when you lose yourself._

* * *

**Prologue is kind of short, but it's important to the story and will tie in I promise. Again as I asked in the beginning please review. Any advice is welcome. There will be a clear direction for the story. I just might have to do one more intro chapter for necessary background but I do know our favorite Asgardians should enter the story in the next two chapters. I'll try to update soon! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
